Declarações
by TheMalvins
Summary: “era ele, Hoshigaki Kisame, a pessoa que o fazia esquecer as dúvidas de sua existência” KisaxIta-Shounen ai


**Nome da Fic: **Declarações.

**Autor: **Anna Carina Sobral | Nana Malvin.

**Shipper: **KISAMEXI_TACHI_.

**Classificação: **K (yaoi levíssimo)

**Gênero: **Romance/General

**Disclaimers:** Naruto **não** me pertence; Afinal se fosse meu eu não escreveria fanfics, e sim usufruiria dos lucros das vendas do anime e mangá.  
Mas o **Kisame **é**meu**, mas Kishimoto finge não saber deste fato.

Eu apenas o empresto pro Itachi, devido a um acordo financeiro que fizemos...

**Resumo:** "era ele, **Hoshigaki Kisame**, a pessoa que o fazia esquecer as dúvidas de sua existência"

* * *

Rolou de um lado para o outro no chão frio da caverna onde ele e seu companheiro, passariam aquela noite, mas não conseguiu adormecer. Olhou para o lado e viu seu parceiro, dormindo tranqüilamente, totalmente despreocupado, ao lado da sua espada.

Pensou se o homem ao seu lado tinha tantas aflições quanto ele.

Se as tinha não as deixava transparecer...

Uchiha Itachi então deixou suas preocupações com seu futuro reencontro com seu irmão tolo de lado e direcionou seus pensamentos para a face adormecida do homem ao seu lado.

Era difícil expressar exatamente o que sentia por ele, mas naquela noite, a noite que precedia seu provável fim, foi quando percebeu o que Kisame significava para si.

Quantas vezes ele simplesmente trouxera paz ao seu coração aflito e confuso com relação à Sasuke somente com a sua presença?

Esta era uma pergunta cuja resposta não estava ao seu alcance, perdia as contas de quantas vezes isto acontecera...

Contemplou-o por um bom tempo, e como fazia quando o irmão nas épocas de infância, não tinha sono, deitou-se ao lado dele, em uma distância pequena, sentiu uma imensa vontade de acordar-lo, e começar a dizer tudo o que o estava perturbando...

Queria gritar se fosse preciso, mas apenas sussurrou em um tom inaudível que era o nome dele que não saia da sua cabeça, que fora ao lado dele percebera que não amava mais Sasuke como pensara que amava um amor estranho, pecaminoso, era ele, **Hoshigaki Kisame**, a pessoa que o fazia esquecer as dúvidas de sua existência, esquecer as preocupações com tudo que fizera no passado pelo "bem de sua vila, esquecer-se definitivamente de tudo, que não fosse o sorriso largo e acolhedor que todos os dias recebia dele, mesmo que jamais retribuísse tais sorrisos, desejava dizer-lhe que eram os braços fortes, do espadachim da névoa que ele queria envolvendo-o.

Quis realmente acordar-lo e ver sua reação mas não o fez...

Não podia fazer aquilo, era fraco de mais assumir tudo cara a cara justo ele, Uchiha Itachi, fraco para assumir um amor,dizer aquilo era bem mas fácil quando ele estava dormindo...

Sorriu então um sorriso esquecido há tempos, e aproximou-se um pouco mais do corpo adormecido, ergueu a mão e acariciou a face do espadachim, depois depositando um beijo suave nos lábios dele.  
Era o suficiente, sentir o gosto daqueles lábios ao menos uma vez.

Kisame mexeu levemente, e Itachi recuou,esperou um pouco e, mas o companheiro continuara a dormir mudando apenas a posição que estava...

Afastou-se novamente tomando a distancia inicial, e então fechou os olhos, e sussurrou:

-Kisame saiba que eu te amo, e isto me basta.

E sentindo uma onda de calor que parecia emanar vinda do corpo do outro em sua direção, sentiu o sono chegar e aos poucos adormeceu...

Kisame acordou um pouco antes do amanhecer, tivera um sonho tão real, onde Itachi assumia que também o amava, na mesma intensidade que ele amava o moreno.  
Viu o outro parado a uma distancia razoável dele e sorriu para si mesmo então levou os dedos aos lábios onde em seu "sonho" Itachi o beijara.

Balançou a cabeça, o Uchiha estava onde deitara na noite anterior, e tudo não passara mesmo de um sonho, sorriu tristonho e voltou a dormir.

E o espadachim jamais soube da reciprocidade do moreno com relação aos sentimentos que ele nutria, já que naquela mesma tarde, Uchiha Itachi pereceu na luta contra o seu irmão...

* * *

Bem, essa é mais uma das minhas ones, só que uma que eu gostei!

E sim, mais uma vez uma one do Fandon de **Naruto.**

Agora com meu casalzinho preferido: Kisame x Itachi

Saibam que eu amo o **Kisame**!

Sim, o **Kisame** sim! E do jeitinho que ele é.

Azul-acinzentado, com seus quase dois metros de altura e eu o amo até na versão tubarão feiosa, que o Kishimoto pôs antes do meu amado peixinho morrer (Ou Não...)

Não curto muito o Itachi, por questões pessoais/apanha, mas gosto dos dois juntos.//apanhamais.

Queria escrever uma **KISAITA** há um bom tempo.

Saiu essa, e eu gostei sinceramente de toda minha alma.

Exagero né? Sei às vezes eu exagero mesmo.

Enfim volto ao meu pedido de sempre:

**Gostou** do que leu?_Manda __**Review**__ uma pra mim._

Não gostou? _Então mande de qualquer maneira_!

**Como vou melhorar se não há crítica?**


End file.
